


Empathy Has Nothing To Do With It

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Will, Minor Character Death, Multi, Phil Coulson is Fenrir, SHIELD, Will is Hela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one side of her body a pretty girl about fifteen years old, she had long pitch black curls, high cheekbones, red lips, and poison green eyes. The other side, a skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pendulum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “SHIELD has the Tesseract.”

The pendulum swung, flashes of blood and guts were flicking back and forth in Will’s head. Blood was running down his hands, the scalpel shone silver in his hands. “Will. Will!”Hannibal shook him. Will blinked. Addressing Jack, he spoke. “It was the Chesapeake Ripper. The boy was rude, the Ripper killed him, just like always,” Jack ran his hands down his face. “This is the second one in his cycle. Only one more left. Do you see anything else?” Will was about to answer, when his phone rang.

 

He took it out of his pocket, glaring at it for a moment. He answered it. “Hello?” he asked. “Will.” “Phil, what do you want? I’m kind of busy right now,” Will said, turning away from Jack and Hannibal. “I require your assistance,” Phil said. “With what?” Will asked, growing suspicious. The last time his brother needed his help, was when they were all settling into their first lives on Midgard. “SHIELD has the Tesseract.” Will’s eyes grew wide. “You realize how dangerous that is?” “Yes, and it has been acting oddly.” “Doors can open from both sides, Phil. Yes, I’ll come and help. Give me a location and time and I will be there.”

 

Will then ended the call and turned to face Jack and Hannibal. “I need to meet up with my brother, but I can call my sister to meet with any cases.” And on that note, he made his way to his car. Driving to Wolf Trap, he received a text,

 

**NYC,**

**Stark Tower,**

**12:00 pm,**

**Tomorrow.**

Pulling into the driveway, Will shifted back to his original form. With one side of her body a pretty girl about fifteen years old, she had long pitch black curls, high cheekbones, red lips, and poison green eyes. The other side, a skeleton. Hela then exited the car, being sure to not fall, as she was even shorter than before. She sighed, going from 5’11” to 5’1”, was hard to adjust to. As soon as she was on firm ground, many dogs tackled her. “Winston, Buster, Lulu, Fenrir, Cookie, Jörmungandr, Sleipnir! Did you miss me?” The girl asked, rubbing their heads. “I missed you.” She said, leading the pack of dogs into the house. She fed and watered the dogs, then got ready to retire for bed. The next day, she would have much to do.


	2. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just got to JFK Airport.   
> Will meet you at Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. It is the first one I have published. I hope you enjoy it, so please read, kudos, and comment!!!

Will woke up as Hela. She sat up, not bothering to turn the lights on. She groaned, remembering all of the things she had to do that day. Winston scratched at the door, telling her to let the dogs out. “I’m coming. I’m coming.” the girl said, getting out of the bed. She opened the door and walked out, making a mental checklist of things she needed to do.  Let’s see. I have to make sure the dogs will be alright while I’m gone, duplicate myself as Hela, then teleport to New York, get a cab to Stark Tower, meet with Phil, and work on whatever problem the tesseract is causing.

Changing to Will, the empath began getting something to eat. Grabbing milk from the fridge, a bowl from the cupboard, and Rice Krispie Treats from the pantry, he fixed himself a bowl of the marshmallowy cereal, then proceeded to begin reading his book, a Norse ‘mythology’ book.

He amused himself at all of the things that the storyteller got wrong.  He rolled his eyes when the storyteller said that he and his siblings were destined to bring about Ragnarok, the apocalypse. He also  just loved how the tales spun his father as a villain and his uncle as a hero.  Father was always there, saving Thor’s rumpe*. 

Finishing off his breakfast, Will poured his companions each a large bowl of dog food and a big bowl of water. Then, he closed his eyes, and concentrated. He had to be sure that his ‘sister’ looked convincingly like him, but enough like Hela. Opening his eyes, he saw a woman. Short and thin, like a faerie, with dark hair and green eyes. She wore skinny jeans with a white shirt, mint green scarf, tall brown boots, and a brown coat.  He and the woman smiled at each other, simultaneously, their minds the same. 

“Shall we be going,  Helen ?” Will asked his other self. “We shall,  William .” Helen said back to her opposite. Walking out the door, Will was sure to grab his bag. Even if he could conjure whatever he needed, the Midgardians did not know that. 

Stepping into his car, he put the key in, then started the car. As he did, Helen turned on the radio, to begin to separate her personality from Will’s. An Adele song came on. “Hello. It’s me. I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet.” Helen began to sing along. “To go over everything.” Will chimed along. “They say time is supposed to heal ya. I ain’t done much healing.” They sang along to all of the songs on the station. 

As they arrived at the airport where Hannibal and Jack had come to see him off and meet Helen. Will and Helen both walked smoothly to the drop off area to meet with the murderer and FBI agent. “You must be Miss. Graham.” Hannibal said upon seeing Helen. “Yes, and you are Dr. Lecter, correct? Will speaks highly of you.” “Does he?” Hannibal questioned. “He does.” Helen replied.

“Bye, Helen. Thanks for stepping in for me while I help with Phil’s problem. Goodbye, Hannibal, Jack.” Will said as he went to check his baggage and ticket. “Bye, Will. It’s no problem, I promise.” Helen said with a smirk. Jack then spoke up, “Hurry back. We need you.” Hannibal then stepped up. “Return safely. I do indeed hope that your friend’s predicament is resolved.” Will smiled as he grabbed on to his bag. He then walked towards the baggage check. 

**  
  
**

However, instead of going to the baggage check, he walked into the bathrooms. Once he made sure that he was alone, he thought of the J.F.K Airport, then teleported to an empty closet. Unfortunately for him, it was a janitor's closet. Which was messy. And many bottles fell on top of his head. Thankfully, none of the bottles made any noise. Sneaking out of the closet, he texted Phil. 

Just got to JFK Airport. 

Will meet you at Stark Tower.

He exited the airport with many others who had came off of the last flight, as it had arrived at the same time that he had.  What luck.  Will mused to himself as he hailed a cab. The brightly colored car quickly arrived. “200 Park Avenue, Manhattan” Will replied when asked where to take him. The cab ride took about half an hour and deposited him right outside of Stark Tower. 

**  
As Will paid the driver, he glanced at his phone. “Right on time.” he muttered to himself. As he walked to the door, he noticed another man walking towards the building as well. He smiled as he caught up with the man. “Hello, Phil.” Will said. Turning, the man smiled back at the empath. “Will.” he replied with a tilt of his head.    
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rumpe means butt in Norwegian.


End file.
